


The Sweetest Taste

by traintospring



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jackson-centric, M/M, PWP kinda, Top Jackson, but not really
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintospring/pseuds/traintospring
Summary: 술 취한 밤에서 시작됐다.그리고 거기서 끝날 예정이었다.주의: 어쩌면 클리셰





	The Sweetest Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweetest Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993337) by [AnnieRaffit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRaffit/pseuds/AnnieRaffit). 



완전히 엉망진창이었다.

스케줄이 없는 밤은 대개 이랬다. 때로는 클럽, 때로는 숙소에 있었지만 언제나 술은 함께였다. 영재는 이미 소파에 널브러져 자고 있었다. 가볍기도 하지. 진영과 재범은 일찍부터 싸우다 진영의 방으로 옮겨갔고 잭슨은 지금은 둘이 뭔가 다른 걸 하고 있을 것으로 추측했다.

뱀뱀과 유겸은 술내기로 괴상한 카드게임을 하고 있었고, 마크는 심판 역할을 맡기로 되어 있었으나 둘은 내기를 한다기보다는 그냥 술을 마시고 있었다. 샷 다섯 개 이후의 유겸은 창백했다.

"나 아플라 그러는 것 같아." 유겸이 카드를 내려놓으며 중얼거렸다.

"거실 카펫에는 토하지 마 제발." 마크가 탄식하듯 말했다. "뱀뱀, 너 유겸 데리고 화장실 갈 수 있겠어?"

"시도는 해볼게." 뱀뱀이 일어나려 용을 쓴 후 화장실로 유겸을 끌고 갔다.

"도와줘야 되는 거 아냐?" 잭슨이 맥주를 한 캔 더 따며 웃었다.

"나 못 일어날 것 같아." 마크가 잭슨의 어깨에 머리를 기대고는 눈을 감고 말했다.

잭슨은 약간 어지러웠을 뿐 취한 건 아니었다. 애초에 오늘 밤엔 술 마실 기분이 아니라 맥주 한두 캔 정도만 마셨고, 다른 멤버들이 다들 한계에 다다른 것 같으니 이것만 마시고 끝낼 생각이었다. 바로 그때 마크가 목에 얼굴을 비비며 다가왔다.

"잭…." 척추를 타고 소름이 돋았고, 마크를 보려 고개를 돌렸으나 입술만 부딪쳤다. 잭슨은 얼어붙었다. 이게. 무슨 상황이지. 마크 입술은, 늘 상상했던 것처럼, 아주 부드러웠다. 잭슨도 자기가 그런 상상을 너무 많이 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 마크는 이 순간을 음미하는 것처럼 천천히 입술을 움직였다. 잭슨은 몸이 녹아내리는 걸 느꼈고, 자각도 못 한 채 투항하듯 눈을 감고 키스를 돌려줬다.

망설임과 호기심이 담은 혀가 부딪쳤을 때, 갑자기 누구와 뭘 하고 있는지 선연해졌다. 이러다 선을 넘는 건 아닌가 싶어 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 마크는 화난 것처럼 보이진 않았고, 그냥 잭슨을 집중해서 노려보고 있었다.

"뭐라고?" 잭슨은 뺨이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 그에게서 시선을 돌렸다.

"나 지금 너랑 너무 하고 싶어…."

"아냐, 그냥 취한 거야." 잭슨은 뺨을 더욱 붉히며 웃었다.

"솔직해질 만큼 취한 거야." 마크가 일어나려고 애쓰며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 성공적이지 못한 몇 번의 시도 후, 잭슨은 한숨을 쉬며 그가 일어나는 걸 도왔다. 도움을 받아들인 마크는 일어서기 위해 잭슨에게 몸을 기대며 그의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 잭슨의 팔은 마크 허리를 붙들고 있었고, 마크는, 다시 한번 입을 맞추며, 몸을 기울였다.

잭슨은 이게 얼마나 잘못된 일인지 알고 있었으나, 뜨거운 입맞춤에 중독되는 걸 느꼈다. 마크를 붙든 손을 정당화할 그럴듯한 변명거리를 찾아내느라 머리가 터질 지경이었다. 일어나는 걸 도와줘야지, 안 그래? 그리고 키스에도 응해줘야 돼, 왜냐면…. 어떻게 거부할 수가 있겠어? 이건 야한 꿈이 현실이 되는 거였고, 팬 서비스라는 명목으로 묻어두자고 다짐한 그의 가장 어두운 욕망이 실현되는 거였다. 마크가 잭슨을 친구, 그러니까 친한 친구로만 본다는 걸 알았지만 그래도. 아무것도 기대하지 않는 게 좋다는 걸 알고 있었지만 이건….

마크는 정말 뜻을 담은 것처럼, 잭슨에게 더 깊은 뭔가를 느끼는 것처럼 키스했다. 혀가 만나 미끄러졌고 잭슨은 마크가 마신 샷을 맛볼 수 있었다. 그만둘 수가 없었다. 둘은 함께 비틀거리며 둘의 방으로 들어갔고 잭슨은 마크가 자길 침대로 끌어당기게 내버려 뒀다. 의도가 담겨 무거운 마크의 손길이 점점 아래쪽으로 내려갔다.

"이만하면 됐어." 잭슨은 마크가 벨트에 손을 대기 전에 손목을 잡아 떼어내려고 했다.

"그냥 있어." 마크가 잭슨의 목에 입 맞추며 속삭이고 부드럽게 깨물어서 잭슨이 그를 쳐다보게, 온몸의 세포 하나하나가 비명을 지르게 했다.

"이러면 안 돼…."

"될 것 같은데." 마크는 잭슨의 피부에 대고 중얼거렸다. "난 괜찮은 것 같은데."

"지금은 괜찮겠지, 내일은 후회할 거야."

"후회 안 할게, 약속." 마크는 잭슨을 밀어 자세를 뒤집고 엉금엉금 그의 무릎 위로 기어올라 앉았다. 잭슨이 잠깐 욕망으로 가득 찬 마크의 눈을 바라봤고, 그 뒤엔 둘 다 숨이 모자랄 때까지 입술을 맞붙이고 있었다.

잭슨은 침대에서 벗어날 수 있을 거라는 모든 희망을 버렸다. 잭슨은 마크가 자길 만지는 데 약했으며, 그의 손길이 불러일으킨 욕망에 지배당하는 걸 느꼈다. 마크가 잭슨 위에서 허리를 흔들며 입 안으로 신음했다. 잭슨은 마크를 꽉 붙잡기 위해 얼른 그 엉덩이에 손을 얹었다.

"하지 마." 잭슨이 경고했다. "이러면 내가 멈출 수가…."

"제발…." 마크가 잭슨의 셔츠 밑으로 손을 미끄러트리며 속삭였다. 손길은 불꽃 같았으며 잭슨은 이제 너무 늦어버렸다는 걸 알았다. 그는 완전히 무장해제되어, 방어 능력이 없었다. 애초에 마크한테는 '안 된다'는 말을 하는 게 불가능했다.

"확실해?" 잭슨은 그렇게 질문하며 이미 손으로 마크의 허리를 자기 허리께로 끌어오고 있었다.

"응." 마크는 다시 키스하기 위해 입을 움직이며 그렇고 내뱉었고, 잭슨의 눈앞은 그의 간절하고 열정적인 키스로 다시 빙빙 돌았다. 마크가 취하긴 했지만, 확신한다고 했으니까, 즐길 수 있을 동안엔 즐겨도 되는 걸지도 몰라. 잭슨은 맞닿은 마크의 입술 너머로 부드럽게 보채는 신음을 들으며, 말랑한 살을 가볍게 훑어 셔츠 밑 허리까지 손을 집어넣었다.

이제 둘은 머리부터 발끝까지 딱 붙어 뒤엉켜 있었고, 잭슨은 마크의 몸에서 나는 열기와 떨림을 느낄 수 있었다. 잭슨은 안무 연습으로 생긴 마크의 근육을 쓰다듬으며 그가 자기 가슴을 문지르게 놔뒀다. 손바닥이 점점 아래로 내려가 마침내 딱딱한 아래에 닿을 때까지. 그는 더한 마찰을 얻기 위해 몸을 휘젓고 움찔댔다.

잭슨은 마크를 무릎 위에 단단히 붙들며 앉았고, 마크는 두 손을 그의 머리 위에 얹었다. 그 뒤의 키스는 둘을 헐떡이게 할 만큼 축축하고 지저분했다. 잭슨이 마크를 끌어내리며 손가락을 살에 파묻듯 그의 엉덩이를 쥐었다. 딱딱해진 아래가 서로 짓눌리는 감각에 소름이 척추를 타고 올라왔다.

"지금이 돌이킬 수 있는 마지막 기회야." 잭슨은 자기가 마크를 걸어 나가게 내버려 둘 수 있을지도 모르면서 그렇게 신음했다. 마크가 정말 나가버린다면 잭슨은 충족되지 않은 욕구에 터져버릴지도 몰랐다.

"절대 안 그래." 그 대답에 이성을 잃고 마크를 떼어내 침대 위로 던진 잭슨이 눈앞의 풍경을 들이마셨다. 마크가 키스로 부푼 입술로, 검은 눈과 염원에 확장된 눈동자로, 잭슨만을 위해서, 거기 누워 있었다. _완벽해._ 잭슨은 마크의 무거운 눈빛이 자신에게 쏟아지는 걸 느끼며 셔츠를 벗었다. 벨트로 손을 내리자 마크가 교활해 보이는 미소를 지으며 아랫입술을 깨물었다.

"왜 아직도 옷을 입고 있어?" 잭슨이 마크의 바지에 손을 뻗으며 속삭였고 그는 허리를 들어 벗기는 걸 도왔다. 마크가 잭슨의 허리에 다리를 감고 그를 가까이 끌어당겨 잡았다. 다른 데 가고 싶어 하는 사람을 붙잡는 것처럼은 아니었다. 잭슨은 마크가 열망과 조바심에 몸을 위로 뒤틀도록, 놀리듯 천천히 허리를 움직였다.

"안달났다, 그치?" 잭슨이 마크의 목에 댄 혀를 장난치듯 움직이면서, 엉덩이를 잡아 아래로 누르며 킬킬댔다. 마크가 언제 또 그를 열망할 만큼 취할지 아무도 모르는 일이었다. 이건 평생 한 번 있는 기회였으므로, 잭슨은 이 시간을 즐기기로 했다. 잭슨은 마크가 충족되지 않는 쾌감에 신음하는 걸 들었고 그다음엔 그의 손이 자기 속옷을 끌어 내리는 걸 느꼈다. 잭슨은 따지려고 입을 열었으나 마크가 욱신거리는 아래에 손을 가져다 대자 잔뜩 긴장된 신음밖에 나오지 않았다.

마크의 손안으로 파고들자 숨이 턱 막혔고, 잭슨은 그의 속옷도 벗기기 위해 손을 움직이고 입술 사이로 혀를 밀어 넣으며 몸을 낮췄다. 둘은 입술이 벌게질 때까지 키스했다. 행복에 고양된 몸이 알코올과 갈망에 웅웅거릴 때까지 서로의 입술을 깨물고, 핥고, 빨았다.

"세 번째 서랍." 달구어진 키스 사이로 마크가 그렇게 내뱉었고 잭슨은 윤활액이 든 작은 통을 찾고 나서는 1초도 낭비하지 않고 돌아왔다. 마크와 붙어있기 위해서. 잭슨은 삽입을 위해 마크가 갈망에 찬 숨을 헐떡이며 떨 때까지 안팎으로 손가락을 문질러 미끄러트렸다. "제발, 그냥…. 나, _더,_ "

그렇게 갈라진 마크의 목소리를 듣는 것만으로 그 자리에서 사정할 뻔했다. 잭슨은 스스로 윤활액을 바를 때의 전율에 몸을 떨었다. 흘러나온 프리컴이 윤활액을 거의 필요 없게 했지만. 잭슨은 마크의 엉덩이를 붙들고 신음하며 안으로 밀고 들어갔고 그의 다리는 빨리 들어오길 재촉하며 잭슨의 몸을 꽉 감쌌다. 그를 먹어치울 듯 위협하는, 불가능하도록 팽팽한 열기에 숨 쉬는 걸 잊을 지경이었다.

잭슨은 끝까지 들어가고 나서 우선 멈췄다. 몸이 감당하기 힘든 쾌락에 덜덜 떨렸다. 마크는 적응을 위해 약간 신음하더니 곧 움직이기 시작했다. 잭슨은 너무 빨리 사정하지 않으려고 자신을 제어하면서 느린 속도를 유지했으나 마크는 조바심 담긴 신음을 내고 열망에 차 잭슨을 밀어댔다.

"야, 참지 좀 마, 나 안 부서져." 마크는 놀리듯 말했다. 잭슨이 그 소리에 홱 달려들었다. 잭슨은 마크의 머리칼을 붙들어 머리통을 끌어당겨 와서는 목덜미에 다시 입술을 대고, 과격하고 상스러운 리듬이 될 때까지 허릿짓의 속도를 높였다. 마크는 잭슨 밑에서 허리를 휘고 손톱으로 그의 등을 긁어대며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 살갗이 따끔거리고 불에 타는 것 같은 느낌이 들었으나 잭슨에게 고통은 전해지지 않았다. 몇 달간 느낀 어떤 감각보다 밀도 높은, 어지러운 쾌락만이 느껴졌다.

" _그렇게,_ 아, 멈추지 말고." 잭슨은 마크의 황급한 울부짖음에 힘을 가진 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 맞붙은 곳의 압박감이 심해지는 게 느껴졌다. 잭슨은 머지않아 끝에 다다를 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 사정을 지연하고 싶었으나, 알코올은 둘의 몸에 전해지는 모든 감각을 싹 다 세 배쯤 민감하게 만들었다. 쾌감이 그를 언제고 무너뜨릴 듯이 위협하며 몸집을 불리는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

잭슨은 마크의 앞섬을 붙잡고서 허릿짓에 맞추어 필사적으로 문질렀다. 그다음으로 인지한 건 마크가 깊게 숨을 쉬더니 그의 손안에 미지근하게 사정했다는 것이었다. 그렇게 시끄럽더니, 이젠 조용하다고? 마크는 작게 열린 입술 틈으로 나지막이 신음하며 잭슨의 이름을 속삭이고 경련했다. 잭슨은 거기에 사정했다. 그는 신음을 뱉어내며 마크의 목에 얼굴을 묻고, 눈앞을 흐리게 하는 쾌감의 파도를 맞으며 온몸을 떨었다.

겨우 다시 고개를 들어보니 마크는 의식을 잃고 잠에 빠지기 직전이라, 잭슨은 그대로 빠져나와 그 옆에 쓰러져 누웠다. 이불을 덮기 전에는 침대 시트로 흔적을 닦아냈다. 마크는 잠시 눈을 반쯤 열고 잭슨을 바라봤고 술에서 깨어난 것 같이 보이기도 했으나 그 후 잠들기 전까지 한 일이라고는 잭슨의 가슴팍에 잠시 얼굴을 문지른 것밖에 없었다.

 

-

 

다음 날 아침은 천천히 왔다. 잭슨의 머리는 둥둥 울렸고 근육은 쓰라렸으며 입속엔 모래가 차 있는 것 같았다. 다른 것도 느껴졌다. 가슴에 기댄 따끈한 몸. 잭슨은 눈을 뜨고 자기 얼굴 옆에 놓인 마크의 머리칼에서 달큰한 숨을 들이마셨다. 어느 정도는 _대체 무슨 짓을 한 거지_ 싶었으나 어느 정도는, 더 주요하게는, _흐으으으음 마크네._ 잭슨의 품 안에 든 마크가 서서히 의식을 되찾고 몸부림치며 깨어났다. 잭슨은 그가 어젯밤 일을 기억하는지, 아니면 너무 취해서….

숨막히는 비명이 들렸다. 그래, 기억하고 있네. 별로 행복해 보이지는 않고.

" _오 마이 갓._ " 마크는 자기 가슴께로 침대 시트를 끌어당기며 잭슨에게서 튀어나가듯 멀어졌다.

"아무것도 후회 안 하는 사람치고는 꽤 요란하네." 잭슨은 베개에 머리를 묻으며 코웃음을 쳤다. 마크는 몇 초간 정적을 유지하며 자기 기억이 진짜 일어난 일인지 그냥 야한 꿈속 일인지 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. 그러더니 좌절감에 신음했다.

"믿을 수가 없어…. 내가 정말…." 마크는 까치집이 된 머리를 쓸며 침대 시트를 떨어트렸다. 그의 맨가슴이 드러났고 잭슨은 쳐다보지 않으려 노력해야 했다. 좋은 때가 아냐. 마크는 잭슨을 노려봤다. "너 어떻게 이렇게 아무 일도 아닌 것처럼 쿨할 수가 있어?!"

"대답해줄까 진짜?" 잭슨은 태연한 미소를 지어줬다.

"잭슨 나 진지하거든!"

"그래서 오늘은 내가 그냥 '잭슨'이야? 어젯밤엔 ' _아 어떡해, 더 빠르…._ " 마크는 베개로 잭슨의 얼굴을 짓눌러 말을 막았다.

"조용히 해. 아무것도 다시 생각나게 하지 마. 이거 네 잘못이란 거 알고 있지." 마크는 다시 침대에 쓰러졌고 잭슨은 머리를 들어 올렸다.

"내 잘못? 같이 한 일이잖아. 그리고 난 두 번이나 확실하냐고 물어봤어."

"술에 취해 있었잖아! 날 믿지 말았어야지!"

"음, 나한테 그렇게 여유롭게 선택할 시간을 주질 않았잖아? 그치?" 잭슨은 마크의 얼굴을 쓸기 위해 손을 움직이며 웃었으나 마크가 그걸 쳐냈다.

"닥쳐."

잠시 침묵이 감돌았다. 물 한 잔이 간절했으나 움직이기에 잭슨은 지금 너무 피곤했다. 그는 천장에 시선을 고정한 마크를 쳐다봤다.

"후회해?" 잭슨이 조용히 물었다. 잭슨은 (이미 일어난 일이고 지금 해서 바꿀 수 있는 일이 없었으므로) 쿨하게 대응할 수 있었지만, 마크의 대답이 상처가 될 수 있다는 것도 알았다. 그는 대답에 별 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보이려고 노력했다.

"…아니. 좋았던 것 같은데." 입꼬리가 올라가는 걸 숨길 수 없었다. 마크가 몸을 돌리더니 말했다. "그게 다시 같은 일이 일어날 거라는 뜻은 _아니고._ "

"날 거부할 수 있는 것처럼 말하네. 난 엄청나잖아, 나도 알고 있어."

"아, 이제 후회되기 시작한다." 그는 질색하며 일어나 속옷을 입었다. 마크는 잭슨의 셔츠를 걸쳤고, 잭슨은 그에게 달려가서 마구 키스하고 싶은 충동을 참아야 했다. 마른 어깨에 잭슨의 셔츠가 걸쳐진 모습은 _정말 세상에,_ 너무 귀여웠다. 마크는 목을 긁적였고, 잭슨에게

"그래서 너 게이네." 라고 눈도 못 마주치고 질문을 할 땐 확신이 없어 보였다. 정말 질문은 아니었고, 규정에 더 가까웠지만.

"바이." 잭슨이 수정했다. "신이 인구 일부만을 위해서 날 이렇게 멋지게 만들진 않았을 거 아냐." 잭슨이 근육을 늘리며 스트레칭을 했다.

"어, 그래." 마크는 곧 방을 나갔지만, 잭슨은 그의 뺨 위 옅은 홍조를 놓치지 않았다. 힘을 모아 일어나자 방이 핑핑 도는 것 같았다. 세상에. 물이나, 커피나, 아무튼 뭔가가 필요했다.

영재는 어제 들어갈 때의 자세 그대로 소파에 누워 있었다. 누군가 아직 살아있는지 확인해봐야 할 것 같았다. 부엌에 들어가자 갓 내린 커피 냄새가 축복처럼 잭슨을 반겼다. 재범이 손에 머그잔을 쥐고 탁자에 앉아 있었다.

"나 죽을 것 같아." 재범의 목소리는 쉬어 있었고 잭슨은 커피를 따르며 그를 쳐다봤다.

"진영이는 어딨어?"

"몰라. 내가 걔 방에서 일어났는데 다 벗고 있었어. 무슨 일이 있었는지 알고 싶지도 않아."

"나한테 좋은 가설이 있는데." 잭슨이 커피를 홀짝이며 입꼬리를 비틀어 웃었다.

"닥쳐."

아니, 왜 오늘 만나는 사람마다 나한테 닥치라고 하는 거지? 호랑이도 제 말하면 온다더니, 좀 더 정신이 맑아진 것 같은 마크가 부엌으로 들어왔다. 재범이 그를 이상한 눈빛으로 쳐다봤다.

"왜?"

"그 셔츠 잭슨 거 아냐?"

마크는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 냉장고 쪽으로 다가가며 약간 얼굴을 붉혔다.

"너네 둘이…?"

"당신이랑 진영이는요?" 잭슨이 재빠르게 반발했다.

" _아이고_ 세상에."

뱀뱀이 인생에서 제일 개운하게 자고 일어난 것 같은 모습으로 부엌으로 들어오기 전까지, 둘 사이에 잠깐 말하기도 피곤하단 침묵이 내려앉아 있었다.

"형들 좋은 아침!"

" _소리 지르지 마._ " 재범이 그를 죽일 듯 노려봤다.

"아이씨, 왜 이렇게 기분이 안 좋아? 둘 다 좀비 같아. 오늘 안무 연습 있는 거 알고 있지?"

"어." 재범이 그렇게 답하고는 다른 애들을 깨우러 가겠다 중얼거리며 일어났다.

잭슨은 끄응 소리를 냈다. 겨우 일어날 수는 있었지만, 춤을 춰야 된다고? 불가능했다. 뱀뱀은 냉장고 문을 열어 몬스터 한 캔을 꺼내더니 샤워 순서에 대해서 뭐라고 소리를 지르며 부엌을 나갔다. 마크는 더 가까이 다가와 잭슨의 손에 들린 커피잔을 집어갔다.

"아무한테도 말 안 할 거지, 응?" 그는 불안하게 속삭였고 잭슨은 안심시키는 미소를 지어줬다.

"당연하지. 걱정하지 마." 잭슨은 한쪽 눈을 찡긋하고 키스를 위해 몸을 기울였으나 마크는 훔친 커피를 들고 미소를 지으며 도망쳤다. 그는 그대로 부엌을 나갔고 잭슨은 어이없는 채로 남겨졌다. 그리고는 몇 시간 전에는 자기 허리에 감겨 있던 뽀얗고 길쭉한 다리를 멍하게 바라보는 수밖에….

세에상에나.

가슴 속에 피어오르는 이 따뜻한 기운은 뭐지? 잭슨은 이에 대해 생각하지 않는 게 가장 좋다는 걸 알고 있었고 온종일 떠올리지 않는 데 성공했다. 그러니까 대부분의 시간엔. 네 시간에 걸친 안무 연습은 그가 별생각을 하지 않게 도와주었으나 문제는 숙소로 돌아가서였다. 잭슨은 너무 피곤해서 그냥 바닥에 드러누워 잠을 잘 수도 있겠다 생각했지만, 샤워는 해야 하지 않겠냐고. 그러고는 마크랑 방을 같이 쓴다는 사실을 기억해낸 거다.

 _진정해 잭슨. 그냥 물리적인 거잖아._ 마크를 볼 때마다 느껴지는 따뜻한 기분은 그냥, 한 번 _하고_ 나면 그에 대한 반응을 멈출 수 없을 정도로, 섹스를 한 지 오래돼서 그런 거야. 완전 정상이지 그치, 걱정 안 해도 돼. 진짜로.

그래서 모두가 침대에 들 때까지 샤워를 안 하고 기다렸다. 찬물을 맞아서 호르몬 조절에 도움을 주려고. 마크가 이미 다시 이런 일은 없다고 말했으니까. 그러나 잭슨 밑에 누워서 신음하는 마크에 대한 생생한 플래시백은 그 즉시 잭슨의 피를 뜨겁게 데웠다. 얼음장같이 차가운 물 아래에서도 아래가 서서히 단단해지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

잭슨은 무시했다. 없는 것처럼 굴면 사라질 수도 있는 일이니까. 빠르게 옷을 입고 방으로 가니, 마크가 침대에 자리를 잡고 앉아 아이패드를 들고 있는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그는 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않았는데, 아니 그게 왜 이렇게 신경이 쓰이지?

잭슨은 마크나 어젯밤 일을 그만 생각해야 한다는 걸 알았지만, 마크 침대에 올라가 그 이불 속으로 들어가고 싶은 충동을 억누를 수가 없었다. 마크가 이번에는 그를 쳐다봤다.

"너… 뭐해?"

"내가 그립지 그치? 나한텐 솔직하게 말해도 돼." 잭슨은 그에게 달라붙어 허리를 끌어안았다.

"그래, 네가 그걸 바라지." 마크는 코웃음을 쳤지만 움직이지는 않았다. 잭슨은 더 다가가서 마크의 목에 자기 입술을 위험할 만치 가까이했다. 이런 종류의 스킨쉽에 너무 익숙해서 그런 건지, 마크는 움찔대지조차 않았다. 그는 누우며 아이패드를 끄고 말했다. "네 침대로 가 잭. 나 이제 자고 싶어."

"여기 있게 해줘." 마크의 따뜻한 몸에 팔을 두르고 그 옆에 있을 때면 기분이 아주 편안했다. "얌전하게 군다고 약속할게."

마크가 눈을 감고 허밍으로 대답했다. 아니 세상에, 어떻게 저렇게 아름다울 수가 있는 거지? 잭슨은 손을 올려 부드럽고 규칙적인 숨소리가 들릴 때까지 마크의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 눈이 감겨올수록 어젯밤 일이 더 많이 생각났다. " _솔직해질 만큼 취한 거야._ " 마크는 그렇게 말했다. 그냥 술기운만은 아니었어, 아닌가? 어제 마크의 손길에 담겨있던 갈망이나 오늘 그의 눈에 담겨있던 염원이 다 잭슨의 상상은 아니었다. 그러니까 어쩌면….

 

-

 

다음날 아침, 규칙적으로 삑삑대는 소리가 둘을 깨웠다. 잭슨은 다리 사이로 익숙한 단단함을 느꼈지만 _다시_ 한번 무시했다. 마크는 알람을 끄고 혼란스러운 눈빛으로 잭슨을 보며 눈을 깜빡였다.

"너…?"

"얌전히 굴었지, 안 그래?"

"그런가 보네." 마크는 침대 밖으로 나가며 어깨를 으쓱했으나 잭슨이 재빨리 마크의 허리에 팔을 감았다.

"나 완전 good boy였잖아. 보상을 해줘야 된다고 생각 안 해?"

"네 물건을 네 팬티 속에 넣어둔 데 대해서? 아니, 그렇게 생각 안 하는데."

"이러지 마, 형. 엄청 어려웠다고, 알아? 완전 가까이, 그렇게 섹시하게 누워서." 잭슨은 아랫입술을 깨물었고 마크는 얼굴을 붉혔다.

"원하는 게 뭔데?" 그렇게 물은 마크가 잭슨의 팔을 풀어 거리를 두려고 노력하며 일어났다.

"형도 원한다는 걸 알고 있는 거니까 사실 정말 보상은 아니지." 마크가 곧바로 그 말을 알아듣고 얼굴을 더욱 붉혔다.

"생각도 하지 마. 말했잖아, 다시 같은 일 안 해. 우린 취했었고, 그건 그냥 실수였잖아." 마크는 단호하게 말하려 노력했으나 잭슨은 그의 목소리에서 떨림을 감지할 수 있었다.

"한 번 생각해 봐. 안 좋았다고는 말 못 하잖아." 잭슨이 싱글싱글 웃었다.

"안 좋았다고 말하진 않았어." 마크가 시선을 돌리며 웅얼거렸다.

"그렇게 좋았어?"

"그렇게 말하지도 않았고."

"JB 오늘 막내들 데리고 쇼핑 간대. 영재는 밤까지 스튜디오 가 있을 거고, 장담하는데 우리가 진영이도 내보낼 수 있을…."

"뭐라고, 안 돼, 계획 그만 세워, 우리 안…."

잭슨이 마크에게 개인 공간을 침범받는다는 느낌이 들도록 가깝게 붙으며 일어났다. "딱 한 번만 더." 잭슨은 몸을 기울이며 마크의 얼굴을 손으로 감쌌다. 마크는 그다음 일을 예상하고는 눈을 감았고, 그게 잭슨이 자기가 맞았다는 걸 증명하는 데 필요한 모든 것이었다. 그는 이를 드러내 웃으며, 충격은 받고 키스는 못 받은 마크를 남겨두고 떨어져 나왔다.

"Come on, 우리 늦으면 안 돼. 오늘 사진 촬영 있잖아, 기억하지?"

그날 하루는 흐릿하게 지나갔다. 촬영은 길었고, 그다음 세 시간 동안 안무 연습을 한 후엔 자유시간을 얻었다.

뱀뱀과 유겸은 쇼핑을 위해 서둘렀고 재범은 자신이 중간에 인내심을 잃고 막내들을 차창 밖으로 던져버리지 않도록 진영을 같이 데리고 나갔다. 영재는 노래 연습을 하느라 나가 있었기에 잭슨이 헬스장에서 돌아왔을 때 숙소는 비어 있었다.

둘이 쓰는 방으로 달려가 마크를 발견한 잭슨은 장난스러운 웃음을 숨기려 노력했다. 마크는 허리에 수건을 두르고 있었고, 샤워 때문에 머리가 젖어 있었다. 앞으로 벌어질 일에 소름이 돋았다. 마크가 옷장에 든 뭔가를 찾느라 바빠 고개를 돌리고 있었기에, 잭슨은 조용히 걸어가 그를 뒤에서 껴안았다. 마크는 거의 펄쩍 뛰도록 놀랐다.

"아 진짜, 놀랐잖아." 잭슨은 입술을 벌려 그의 목에 키스를 내리찍으며 미소지었고 마크는 꿈틀거렸다. "아이씨. 너 완전 끈적하고 역겨워. 나가."

"나가," 잭슨은 마크의 허리에 둘린 수건 쪽으로 손을 내렸다. "아니면 들어가?"

"잭. 안 돼. 이거 말도 안 돼." 마크는 잭슨이 더 손을 뻗는 걸 막으려 그의 손목을 붙잡았다.

"어, 그 말 별로 믿기지는 않아. 키스하려니까 눈 감는 걸 보고서는 못 믿지."

마크는 얼굴을 붉히고 그를 마주 보려 돌았다. "나, 난 그냥…." 그는 설명하려 했으나 소용은 없었다. 잭슨도 마크가 이걸 원한다는 걸 알고 있었으니까. 그냥 인정하지 않으려는 것뿐이지.

"알고 싶지 않아? 술 안 마시고는 어떤 느낌인지?" 잭슨은 몸을 기울여 속삭였고 마크는 등 뒤의 옷장 때문에 더는 갈 곳이 없도록 갇혔다.

우선은 달콤한 입맞춤으로 시작했다. 그러나 입술을 열고 혀를 서로 밀어대기 시작하고서부터는 입술의 움직임도 순수하지 않았다. 잭슨은 마크의 따뜻한 피부를 느끼며 허리에 손을 올려 몸을 기댔고 키스가 격렬해졌다. 마크는 불안하게 멀어지며 말했다. "잭슨, 다른 멤버들이…."

"우리밖에 없어." 잭슨은 침대로 마크를 끌어당기며 대답했다. 마크는 쉽게 뉘었고 잭슨은 그 위로 올라타서 드러난 상체 전체에 키스를 뿌렸다. 목에 자국을 남기기 위해 서서히 위로 올라갔다. 마크의 피부는 잭슨의 혀 아래 뜨거웠고 맞닿은 입술을 통해 그의 맥박이 빨라지는 게 느껴졌다.

잭슨 아래에 누운 마크가 그의 셔츠를 벗기려 밑단을 잡아당기며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 취하지 않은 마크의 눈이 자신의 가슴과 근육이 잡힌 배를 훑을 때, 잭슨은 약간의 자랑스러움을 느낄 수밖에 없었다. 잭슨이 마크의 손을 잡아 심장 바로 위 가슴에 얹으며 능글맞게 웃었다.

"취기 없이도 좋지 않아?" 숨을 내쉬듯 말하자 마크가 입술을 깨물며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 잭슨을 강렬한 눈빛으로 노려봤고 잭슨은 마크를 놀리는 걸 멈출 수 없었다. "사랑에 빠지지만 마, 알겠지?"

"그런 일이 일어나기라도 할 것처럼 말하네." 마크가 다시 한 번 숨 막히는 키스를 위해 잭슨을 잡아당기며 못 말린다는 듯 눈을 굴렸다. 혀가 곧바로 입술 사이로 밀려들어 갔다.

잭슨은 마크의 아랫입술을 깨물었다가 그가 신음하자 사과하듯이 입술을 핥았다. 마크는 한쪽 손을 내려 러닝팬츠 위로 잭슨의 앞섬을 느슨하게 붙잡았고 잭슨은 그의 허리에 둘린 축축한 수건을 잡아당겨 풀며 낮은 신음을 뱉었다. 더 많은 걸 원했고 더 많은 게 필요했다. 그래서 마크가 바지를 벗기게 놔두고 그의 목으로 다시 돌아왔다.

마크는 한 손으로 둘의 것을 한꺼번에 잡아 쥐어짜듯 주물렀다. 둘 사이 틈은 급작스레 줄어들어 잭슨을 흥분에 달아오르게 했다. 잭슨은 마크의 손안으로 파고들며 신음했다. 마크가 약간 무의식적으로 등을 휘고서 잭슨의 허리에 손을 둘러 속도를 늦추었다.

"좀 살살해. 안 그럼 내가 남아나질 않을 테니까." 그의 갈라진 속삭임에 잭슨의 척추를 타고 소름이 흘렀고 잭슨은 몸을 부들부들 떨며 억지로 움직임을 멈췄다. 잠깐 일어나 윤활액을 찾아서 돌아온 잭슨이 마크에게 진하게 키스하고는 앞섬을 붙여 허리를 움직였다. 마크 안으로 들어간 손가락의 감각을 흩트려놓기 위해서였다.

이번에는 초반의 불편을 덮어줄 알코올이 없었으므로, 잭슨은 천천히 마크의 뒤를 풀며 입술을 깨물고 빨아 그의 신음을 삼켰다. 가끔 가냘픈 신음소리를 내기는 했으나 마크는 잭슨의 손가락을 거의 자연스럽게, 늘 그랬던 것처럼, 기다리고 있었던 것처럼 삼켰다. 마크도 잭슨이 원하는 만큼 원하고 있었다.

마크는 그가 어딘가를 건드릴 때마다 울부짖고, 숨을 헐떡이고, 탄식하며 반응했다. 잭슨은 정말 삽입하지는 않고서 마크의 입구에 자신의 축축하고 뜨겁고 두꺼운 물건을 가져다 대고 누르며 약간의 장난을 쳤다. 충족되지 않는 쾌감에 얼굴이 붉어진 마크가 얕게 헐떡였다.

"너 뭘 하려고 하는 거야...?"

"정중하게 부탁해봐, 한 번. 잭슨은 순전히 다시 뒤로 빼기 위해 허리를 앞으로 약간 눌렀다.

"빌지는 않을 거야. 됐어."

"이러면 안 된다고 한 게 누구더라... 그런데 지금은 봐봐." 잭슨의 목소리가, 그가 실으려고 노력한 흥분으로 무거웠다.

"해줘, 이제 됐지, 나 얼른... 하고 싶어." 숨이 턱 막힌 마크가 덜덜 떨며 호흡하려 노력했다. 잭슨은 어쩌면 이게 자기가 얻게 될 반응 전부라는 걸 알고, 수긍하기로 했다. 아래에 누운 마크의 몸이 흔들리는 걸 느끼며 한 번에 밀어 넣었다. 허리를 움직이기 전 잠깐 아랫배를 감싸는 쾌감을 즐기며 마크가 적응할 수 있도록 기다렸다.

마크가 충분히 적응한 것처럼 보이기 시작했을 때부터 잭슨은 약간씩 뒤로 물러났다가 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔고 마크는 그의 팔에 손톱을 박아넣었다. 그가 내는 소리에 취한 잭슨이 과격하고 빠르게 허리를 움직이자 마크가 일관적이지 못한 리듬으로 웅얼거렸다. 잭슨은 키스를 위해 머리를 움직였지만 하얀 불길이 척추를 핥는 게 느껴지자 그건 키스라기보다 그냥 열린 입술을 맞붙여 누르는 일이 되었다. 잭슨이 안에서 완전히 빠져나가자 마크가 흐느꼈다.

"돌아." 잭슨이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 마크가 잭슨이 자기에게 뭘 할지 정확히 알고 있을 거라는 추측은 제대로 들어맞았고 잭슨이 짓궂은 미소를 지었다. 마크가 자기 몸 밑으로 베개를 하나 끌어와 장난스러운 눈길을 보내고는 그 말을 따랐다.

잭슨은 마크 몸 위에 자기 몸을 겹치듯 누워 다시 미끄러져 들어갔다. 살이 사나운 기세로 찰싹거렸고 마크는 크게 신음했다. 숙소에 아무도 없다니 하늘에 감사할 일이지. 잭슨은 별다른 노력 없이 허리를 움직이며 들어갔다 나오기를 반복했다. 따뜻하고 미끈했고 황홀했다. 마크는 주먹이 하얗게 질리도록 침대 시트를 쥐었다. 그러다 돌연 경직하며 입술 사이로 속삭이듯 욕을 흘렸고 잭슨은 자기가 번지수를 제대로 찾았단 걸 알았다.

잭슨은 숨이 막히도록 뜨거운 감각에 이성을 잃어가며 마크의 허리를 붙잡아 각도를 유지하고서 더 깊이 들어갔다. 마크의 가느다란 탄식을 들으며 허리를 아래로 움직였다. 얼마 가지 않아 마크는 예고도, 도움의 손길도 없이 사정했다. 갑작스레 잭슨을 감싸는 마크의 압박감이 그를 참을성 없게 만들었고 곧 잭슨도 마크의 어깨를 물면서 사정했다. 힘겨운 신음을 흘리며.

잭슨은 어떻게 해야 올바르게 숨을 쉴 수 있는지 기억해내기 위해 일이 분 정도만 마크 옆에 누워있기도 했다. 마크는 한숨을 내쉬고, 팔에 얼굴을 묻더니 잭슨이 조심스럽게 안에서 빠져나갈 때는 가볍게 떨었다. 둘 다 샤워를 해야 했으나 글쎄, 그건 나중에 해도 되잖아. 잭슨은 눈을 감기 전에 마크를 좀 더 가까이 끌어당겼고 둘이 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 아침이 온 후였다.

빠르게 샤워를 끝내고 나가자 그가 부엌에서 오늘의 스케쥴에 대해 이야기하는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 마크는 잭슨에게 미소를 지었고 거기엔 어떤 이상한 감정이나 긴장감도 없었다. 바로 이거였다. 잭슨의 심장이 빠르게 뛰었지만 아무것도 아닌 척했고 그날 하루는 큰 사건 없이 흘러갔다. 밤이 온 후에는, 어떻게 행동해야 할지 정말 알 수 없었고, 그래서 그냥 본능을 따라 마크 이불 밑으로 다시 들어갔다. 마크는 키스를 위해 잭슨의 턱을 들어 올렸다. 굿나잇 키스만 할 예정이었으나, 키스의 수위는 빠르게 높아졌다. 그래서, 잭슨은 그 다음 날도 마크 침대로 갔다.

그 다음 날도.

그리고 다음날도.

그리고 그 다음 날도.

그리고 그날의 다음날도 마찬가지였다. 그때부터 마크는 원하지 않는 척을 그만뒀으며 잭슨은 언제나 주도적인 역할을 연기하는 걸 관뒀다. 둘은 이걸 뭐라 이름 붙여야 할지 알지 못했으나, 그건 상관없었다. 좋았고, 긴장을 푸는 데 도움이 되기도 했지만, 제일 좋은 건 어떤 어색함도 없다는 점이었다. 사실 둘이 얼마나 차분하고 성숙한지는 놀라울 지경이었고, 둘은 서로 다른 일을 어떻게 분리해내는지 그냥 알고 있었다. 낮 동안 둘은 스케쥴을 따라 움직이며 아무것도 변하지 않았다는 듯 다른 멤버들 옆에 머물렀고, 그룹 내 관계는 그대로 유지됐다. 밤에는, 그러니까 둘이 쓰는 방의 문이 닫히면, 거기서부터는 간절한 키스와 뜨거운 손길이 있었다. 하루 동안 침착함을 유지한 데 대한 보상이라도 되는 듯이.

둘이서 여기에 관해 얘기를 나누진 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없었으므로. 다만 몇 개의 불문율은 있었고 둘은 그걸 지켰다. 종종 일을 치른 후에도 일어나 있을 수 있는 밤에는 베갯머리에서 달콤하고 속살거리는 수다를 나눴다. 그리고 만약 잭슨이 그게 다가오는 걸 느끼지 못했다고 한다면, 그건 거짓말일 것이다. 잠든 마크가 자기 목에 코끝을 문지를 때의 따뜻한 기분, 수십 번 같은 일을 반복한 뒤에도 매일 밤 침대에 들기 전이면 느껴지는, 거부할 수 없는 아랫배의 간질거림.

사랑에 빠지고 있었다. 격렬하고 빠르게 빠져들고 있었다. 잭슨은 이 문제에 대해서 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 할 수 없다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그가 말할 수 있는 문제가 아니었다. 마크가 관두고 싶어할까 봐 두려웠던데다 이미 그의 손길과 입맞춤에 의존하고 있었으니까. 그러나 얼마 뒤엔, 자신의 감정을 숨기려는 잭슨의 시도에도, 마크가 뭔가 이상하다 말할 수 있을 것 같은 상황이 왔다. 마크는 갑자기 전과 다르게, 이상하고 집중을 못 하는 것처럼, 잭슨과 함께 있을 때도 그에게 별 신경을 쓰지 않는 것처럼 굴기 시작했다. 그리고 잭슨은, 관심에 목마른 그답게, 그걸 알아차렸고.

문제는 잭슨이 뭐가 잘못된 거냐 물을 때마다 마크가 그냥 어깨를 으쓱하고는 대화의 주제를 바꾸면서 얘기를 끝냈다는 것이었다. 마크가 집에 오면 너무 피곤해서 아무것도 못 할 상태가 되도록 밤늦게까지 헬스장에 머무르기 시작하면서 상황은 더 이상해졌다. 잭슨은 마크가 얼마나 피곤한 상태인지 알아차렸을 때, 그것과 동시에 그가 거의 잭슨을 피하거나 하는 것처럼 자기 자신을 필요보다 더 심하게 쥐어짜고 있다는 걸 알아차렸을 때에는, 뭔가를 시도해볼 만한 용기를 낼 수 없었다.

그리고는 어느 날 밤 일을 치르던 도중 잭슨은, 끝까지 가고 싶긴 하나 억지로 밀어붙이고 싶지는 않다는 생각을 하다가, 마크가 울고 있단 걸 알아차렸다. 그는 몸을 뗐다. 차가운 공포가 그의 숨을 막아왔다.

"괜찮아? 내가 어디 아프게 했어?" 마크는 재빨리 눈물을 닦아내더니 안심 안 되는 미소를 지었다.

"아냐, 괜찮아. 나 괜찮아."

"아냐, 안 괜찮잖아." 머릿속에 _뭔가 잘못됐다_ 는 알람이 울렸고 잭슨은 몸을 빼려고 했다.

"하지 마." 마크가 잭슨의 허리에 다리를 단단히 둘러 그를 잡아두고 있었다. "가지 마. 나 괜찮아. 진짜로."

잭슨은 마크를 믿을 수 없었으나 마크의 뜨겁고 보채는 듯한 키스를 받아들이며 있던 곳에 머물렀다. 그날 밤의 섹스는 느리고 조심스러웠다. 잭슨은 섬세하게 숭배를 표하듯 마크를 만지고 그에게 키스하며, 아무것도 서두르지 않도록 주의를 기울였다. 잭슨이 마크 몸 깊숙한 곳에 사정했을 때는 쾌감이 너무 농밀해 몇 초 간 눈앞이 까맣게 변할 정도였다. 경련하는 마크가 그의 머리를 쓰다듬는 감각에 잭슨의 정신이 빙글빙글 돌았다.

그 다음날 아침에 (최근엔 일반적으로 그랬듯) 혼자 일어났을 때 잭슨은, 어떤 이유에서인지 버려진 듯한 기분을 받았다. 어젯밤에는 일이, 섹스가 달랐다는 느낌이 들었다. 둘은 처음에 그랬던 것처럼 그냥 열심히 섹스만 하질 못하고 있었다. 언제부터 변하기 시작한 거지?

잭슨은 마크에게 한자리에 앉아서 정말 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 얘기해달라 부탁하고 싶었지만, 둘에겐 그럴 시간이 없었다. 컴백이 바로 눈앞이었고 홍보 행사가 스케쥴을 불가능하다 싶을 정도로 빡빡하게 만들었다. 먹고 잘 시간도 거의 없었으니 뭐에 대해서든 차분한 대화를 할 시간은 훨씬 더 적었을 수밖에.

월말에는 일본으로 가는 비행기에 올랐다. 팬싸인회, 뮤직비디오와 사진 촬영 스케쥴이 잡혀 있었고 잭슨은 비행기가 이륙하기도 전부터 압도당하는 기분이었으며 스트레스가 심했다. 어쩌면 그 동안은 주기적으로 섹스를 해서 긴장을 풀어왔으나 일주일이 넘게 아무것도 하지 않았다는 사실과 관련이 있을지도 모르는 일이었다. 벌써 심히 괴로웠다.

잭슨은 호텔 키를 받자마자 마크의 방으로 달려갔다. 아직 짐도 안 푼 상태였다. 잭슨은 세 번 노크한 후, 그가 느끼는 것만큼 간절해 보이지 않기 위해 온 힘을 기울였다. 몇 초 기다리자, 마크가 거리를 두는 듯한 표정으로 문을 열었다.

"오늘은 안 돼 잭. 나 아파." 그는 잭슨이 문을 슬쩍 밀어 따라 들어오는 것조차 막지는 않았다.

"그럼 옆에서 간호라도 하게 해줘." 잭슨은 마크의 목에 코를 묻고, 피부에 부드럽게 키스하며 그를 뒤에서 끌어안았다.

"진지하게, 나 오늘은 그럴 기분이 아냐." 마크는 시선을 낮췄고 잭슨은 그의 옆에 앉으며 마크를 침대로 끌어당겼다.

"그것도 좋아. 그냥 얘기만 해." 잭슨은 부드럽게 문지르며 두 손으로 마크의 손을 잡았다. 마크가 자기가 그와 섹스만 하고 싶어할 거라고 생각하는 건 정말 원치 않았다.

"그냥 아픈 거야. 몸이 안 좋아서."

"아니잖아. 말 안 하고 있는 게 있잖아. 뭔데 대체? 나한테 뭐든 말해도 되는 거 알지?" 짧은 침묵 후 마크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 잭슨은 억지로 다음 문장을 끄집어냈다. 그건 그가 예측한 것보다 더 아팠지만. "관두고 싶어?"

그만두고 싶지 않았으나 마크가 그러라고 한다면 그의 말을 따를 것이었기 때문에 아팠다. 진심으로, 얼마 전부터 잭슨에게는 섹스만 중요한 게 아니었다. 예를 들어 바로 지금도, 마크는 잭슨이 그냥 긴장을 풀기 위한 섹스만을 원한다 생각했으나 잭슨은 이렇게 마크와 둘이, 둘만 함께 있는 것만으로도 진정되는 걸 느꼈다. 그렇지만 이기적으로 굴 수는 없었다. 마크가 원하는 게 뭔지도 생각해야 했다.

"아냐, 아무것도 아니라... 관두고 싶은 게 아니고, 그냥..."

"그냥 뭐?" 마크는 울기 시작했고 잭슨은 깜짝 놀랐다. 심장이 툭 떨어졌고 잭슨은 뭘 해야 하는지도 갈피를 잡지 못한 상태로 마크에게 다가가 그를 감싸 안았다. 마크는 흐느낌에 몸을 떨었고 잭슨은 그를 더 당겨 안았다. "마크... 그냥 말해줘. 이러면 너무 걱정돼... 내가 뭐 잘못했어?"

"아니." 마크는 울음을 참아 삼키고 마치 센 힘이 눈물을 멈추게 할 수 있다는 듯 거칠게 눈을 문질렀다. "넌 잘못한 거 없어... 완벽했지 늘."

"그럼 문제가 뭔데?"

"말 못 해." 더한 눈물이 얼굴을 타고 흐르자 마크는 손에 얼굴을 묻어버렸다.

"당연히 말해도 되지. Love, you can tell me anything." 잭슨은 마크를 달래는 데 너무 집중해서 그 호칭이 흘러나온 것도 몰랐다.

"아냐 못 하겠어. 내가 그럼 넌 떠날 거야. 그리고 난... 난 널 잃을 수가 없어." 그래서, 잭슨은 이제 좀 신경질이 났다. 대체 뭐가 그를 이토록 두렵게 한단 말인가? 그것도 잭슨이 떠날까 봐? 잭슨은 여전히 가까운 거리를 유지하며 마크에게서 몸을 조금 뗐다.

"나 아무 데도 안 가. 마크." 잭슨은 단호하게 말하고는 멈추지도 않는 눈물을 닦아내는 손을 얼굴에서 떼어냈다. "약속할게."

"약속 못 해. 무슨 일인지도 모르잖아."

"그럼 말해줘."

"내가... 네가 딱 하나 하지 말라고 한 일을 했어." 마크는 눈을 감은 채로 말했다. 잭슨은 대체 마크가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알아내기 위해 기억을 뒤졌으나 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다.

"그게 무슨...?" 마크는 거의 고통스럽게 잭슨을 쳐다봤다.

"기어코 내가 말하게 해야겠어?"

"나 진짜 무슨 말인지 모르겠..."

"내가 빼, 빠지고 있다고. 사랑에 빠지고 있단 말이야."

잭슨은 그 순간 자기가 언제, 뭘 말했는지 알아차렸다. 가히 파괴적이었다. 그렇지만 그건 그냥 의미 없는 장난이었단 말이야. 마크가 진지하게 받아들이길 원하지는 않았다. 잭슨도 같은 입장이라는 걸 고려하면 특히나. 그러나 마크는 그걸 몰랐고, 자신의 감정에서 헤어나오려 애쓰는 데 너무 바빠서 잭슨이 그에게 얼마나 끌리는지 알아차릴 수 없었다. 잭슨은 얼마간 침묵을 유지했고 마크는 점점 더 침착함을 잃어가며 그에게서 벗어나려 노력하고 있었다. 잭슨은 그를 꽉 안아 붙들었다.

"잠시만 멈추고 내 얘기 좀 들어줄래?" 마크는 몸짓을 멈췄으나 잭슨을 쳐다보지는 않았다. 잭슨은 킥킥대며 그의 뺨에 키스했다. "나도 너한테 빠지고 있는 거 알지."

"잭슨, 장난치지 마." 마크는 눈을 감고 숨을 깊이 쉬었다.

"장난치는 거 아니야." 잭슨은 마크가 자신을 보게 하기 위해 턱을 잡아 그의 얼굴을 들었다 "그치만 원한다면 이런 장난은 좀 더 쳐줄 수 있지."

"Oh my god, 너 진짜로..." 잭슨은 키스로 말을 끊었고 마크는 빠르게 응했다. 잭슨이 마크를 밀어 침대에 누이자 마크는 몸을 살짝 멀리하더니 진지한 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다봤다. "그럼 이번에는, 감정을 담아서?"

"난 얼마 전부터 계속 그러고 있었어." 잭슨이 마크를 똑바로 보며 인정했다. "형도 그렇지 않았어?"

"어." 마크는 키스를 위해 그를 끌어당겼고 잭슨은 가슴 속이 따뜻해지는 걸 느꼈다.


End file.
